mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mario + VeggieTales: The Sequel
'Mario + VeggieTales: The Sequel '''is a ''Mario ''and ''VeggieTales ''crossover RPG. It is the second crossover of the two series, created by P&F Games Inc. and is for the Nintendo Switch 3D. Unlike the last title, this installment is an RPG-style game. Story Bob, Larry, and friends are taking a vacation in the Mushroom Kingdom to visit their new friends they made in their last encounter together. Everyone is happy to see each other. But all of a sudden, Mario notices that Bowser and Motato have teamed up together. Larry is surprised to see Motato, and thus transforms into LarryBoy. Bowser and Motato scatter enemies all across the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario and company freak out and give chase to the villains, knowing a new adventure would be in store. Playable Characters * Mario * Luigi * Peach (NEW) * Yoshi * Toad * Wario (NEW) * Larry the Cucumber/LarryBoy * Bob the Tomato * Junior Asparagus * Jimmy Gourd (NEW) * Archibald Asparagus * Mr. Lunt (NEW) Non-Playable Characters * Toads * Toadsworth * Toadette * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong * Rosalina * Lumas * Shy Guys * Cappy * Birdo * Captain Toad * Pa Grape * Laura Carrot * Petunia Rhubarb * Madame Blueberry * Mr. Nezzer * The French Peas * Mom Asparagus * Dad Asparagus * Jerry Gourd * Scooter Carrot * Percy Pea * The Peach * Libby Asparagus * Bacon Bill Bosses * Waluigi * Boom Boom * Pom Pom * Petey Piranha * King Boo * Bowser Jr. * Dry Bowser * Bowser * Curly * Frankencelery * Radish Minion Gang * Dr. Flurry * The Fib * The Rumor Weed * The Bad Apple * Motato Worlds There are 8 worlds in this game, based upon ''Mario ''locations. * Mushroom Kingdom * Layer-Cake Desert * Snowball Park * Cheep Cheep Beach * Jungle Japes * Rock Rock Mountain * Meringue Clouds * Lethal Lava Land Lessons Like the previous game, there are lessons covered in each world based upon lessons taught in the ''VeggieTales ''videos, minus the religious application. * The Power of Words from "LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed" * Facing Hardships from "The Ballad of Little Joe" * Compassion from "Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie" * Obedience from "Josh and the Big Wall" * Trust from "Noah's Ark" * Friendship from "Sherluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler" * Using Your Gifts from "Lord of the Beans" * Unconditional Love from "Beauty and the Beet" Music The music option returns, with now 60 songs to choose from. Mario Series * Main Theme from ''Super Mario Bros. * Underwater Theme from Super Mario Bros. ''(NEW) * Main Theme from ''Super Mario Bros. 2 * Athletic Theme from Super Mario Bros. 3 * Main Theme from Super Mario Land * Main Theme from Super Mario World * Athletic Theme from Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins * Koopa Beach from Super Mario Kart ''(NEW) * Bob-omb Battlefield from ''Super Mario 64 * Slider from Super Mario 64 ''(NEW) * Ricco Harbor from ''Super Mario Sunshine * Bounce and Pounce from Super Mario 64 DS * Shroom Ridge from Mario Kart DS ''(NEW) * Main Theme from ''New Super Mario Bros. * Comet Observatory from Super Mario Galaxy ''(NEW) * Gusty Garden Galaxy from ''Super Mario Galaxy * Moo Moo Meadows from Mario Kart Wii * Athletic Theme from New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Puzzle Plank Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Main Theme from Super Mario 3D Land * Underwater Theme from New Super Mario Bros. 2 * Victory in the Dream World from Mario and Luigi: Dream Team ''(NEW) * Main Theme from ''New Super Mario Bros. U * Super Bell Hill from Super Mario 3D World * Hisstocrat from Super Mario 3D World ''(NEW) * Mario Circuit from ''Mario Kart 8 ''(NEW) * Title Theme from ''Super Mario Maker * Port Prisma from Paper Mario: Color Splash ''(NEW) * Jump Up, Super Star! from ''Super Mario Odyssey ''(NEW) * New Donk City from ''Super Mario Odyssey '' VeggieTales Series * VeggieTales Theme Song * God Is Bigger from ''Where's God When I'm S-Scared? * King Darius Suite from Where's God When I'm S-Scared? ''(NEW) * The Forgiveness Song from ''God Wants Me To Forgive Them?!? ''(NEW) * The Hairbrush Song from ''Are You My Neighbor? * Good Morning George from Rack, Shack, and Benny * Stand from Rack, Shack, and Benny ''(NEW) * Big Things Too from ''Dave and the Giant Pickle * Keep Walking from Josh and the Big Wall * I'm So Blue from Madame Blueberry * His Cheeseburger from Madame Blueberry ''(NEW) * The Rumor Weed Song from ''LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed * I Love My Duck from King George and the Ducky * Larry's High Silk Hat from Lyle the Kindly Viking * We're Vikings from Lyle the Kindly Viking ''(NEW) * Jonah Was A Prophet from ''Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie * Oh Little Joe from The Ballad of Little Joe * Ballad of the Pie War from Duke and the Great Pie War ''(NEW) * Call On Us from ''Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler * Rock On, LarryBoy from LarryBoy and the Bad Apple ''(NEW) * Lance the Turtle from ''Gideon: Tuba Warrior * Monkey from The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's * Sneeze If You Need To from Abe and the Amazing Promise * On These Tracks from It's a Meaningful Life ''(NEW) * The Audition Song from ''Twas the Night Before Easter ''(NEW) * Bubble Rap from ''Robin Good and His Not-So Merry Men * Solid Stuff from The Little House That Stood ''(NEW) * Happy Tooth Day from ''The Little House That Stood * Show You Love from Beauty and the Beet * What We Have Learned